


A Slight Slip Up

by Clueingforlooks221B



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Flug, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex in the lab, Smut, dom Black Hat, sub Flug, top Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueingforlooks221B/pseuds/Clueingforlooks221B
Summary: Dr. Flug accidentally calls Black Hat daddy, and things escalate quickly from there.





	A Slight Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made this. I can't believe I'm posting this. 
> 
> Warning: This is my first time attempting to write an explicit scene, so it's probably not hot at all lmao but I tried. It's OOC I'm sure. Black Hat's pretty cocky here haha. 
> 
> This is for @itsjustme1803 on Tumblr. They requested a kinky fic. I don't really see them having a daddy kink tbh but this is the first scenario that came to me so I went with it. I'm taking requests atm for celebrating having over 3000 followers over on my Tumblr :) I hope you like it! 
> 
> This definitely isn't as descriptive as my stories usually are (I'm cringing at the text like I repeat so many words lol maybe I'll edit in stuff later it's midnight right now), but I figured you would all want to get to the juicer stuff haha.

Another invention not completed in time. 

In Flug’s defense, he hasn't slept in forty-eight hours. It was the typical circumstances, a rushed deadline, that should be impossible for one to meet; but this time he had came so close! He would have had it done too, if it weren't for Demencia barging in earlier and ruining everything! 

Now the pieces of machinery he’s spent the last seventy-two hours on lies back in the mass of shambles they originally were, sprawled on the checkered lab floor. 

Right where the doctor is about to be. 

Black Hat has him hoisted in the air, fist clenched around Flug’s throat. Underneath his fingers he feels the inventor’s pulse kicking him, the only method of violence Flug ever uses towards him. 

All it ever is with him is flee, flee, flee. It’s disappointing honestly, Black Hat knows there much more to him; he knows what he’s capable of. But then again, it’s a smart move on Flug’s part to not fight back. 

Through his goggles are ebony irises munching away at his only bit of clarity, his shrinking shimmering pupils. 

Air slivers around the cracks of Black Hat’s fingers. He doesn't have his full grip on the doctor, yet. 

“Do,” The beginning of the word hisses through his fangs. “you,” The vowels spit out, mixing with his sea-foam green saliva that speckles the lenses of Flug’s goggles. “understand?” He closes his fingers around his throat completely, leaving no room for air entry this time. 

He’s done with being polite. 

Flug has been slacking as of lately. That invention should have been done by now, he’s given him more than enough time! How hard could one simple machine be? 

A hoarse gasp cracks through the air between them, the only sound the shriveled scientist can manage. 

He stares down at his dangling feet, before staring back up at the firm expression Black Hat wields. His brows drawn down farther than gravity should be allowing. His eye as still and frigid as ice; holding contact with him, unwavering. 

His fingers tighten around his throat. The effect is dizzying, while yet always grounding somehow. The pressure against his adam’s apple making his lower stomach stir, and every swallow he attempts makes it so much worse; and yet, so much… better. 

Black Hat fingers are akin to snakes, constricting around his throat to the point of black dots erupting across his vision and ringing beginning to echo in his ears. Pressure squeezes at his temples and makes his head feel so heavy. But he can still see that motionless glower, all Black Hat’s attention minimized on the small scientist. 

His thin brows pull together even closer, crimson bleeding into his iris. 

Oh right, he hasn't answered him yet. 

“Yes daddy.” He wheezes out. 

And then, the silence hits. 

For once the environment is calm enough for Flug to reflect on everything, and more pointedly, on what he just whispered out. 

Shit. 

Black Hat’s fingers grow slack, enough where it leaves Flug plummeting onto the floor. Just as he predicted. 

This scenario, however? Never in a million years would he had seen this coming.

Ever since Flug started “working” for Black Hat, there was something about the demon that beckoned out to him. When he loomed over him when he was working on projects, breathing down his neck, gravelly voice demanding things from him. 

He just… has a dominating presence. So swift and confident in all his decisions; never hesitating to kill, and always winning his battles. A strong unstoppable force. 

He, well, the doctor could definitely see what Dementia saw in him. 

But Flug never imagined his suppressed thoughts to be so… kinky. 

Sure he's masturbated to his boss. Thoughts of Black Hat being his usual controlling self, his words and sentences just not being directed towards the inventions and work anymore. Yelling at him to keep holding it instead of hurrying up with everything, and… his dick is bordering past half-hard in his pants. Yep, he’s getting ahead of himself. 

What is wrong with him?? 

Black Hat is going to murder him right now!

After blinking down at him blankly for several seconds, his brows drop down once more. “What, did you just say to me?” He begins speaking at a slow tone, but by the end his words are spitting again. 

"Sir! I said yes sir!” Flug scrambles backwards, palms sticking to the bitter floor. Leaping up once he’s far from Black Hat, a thin coat of charcoal now dusts the pads of his fingers. He brushes it off on his jeans hurriedly, hands trembling slightly. Chest still heaving from all the burning oxygen rushing in his body, he backs away blindly until there’s a table between his boss and him. 

"You should know better than to lie to me Flug." His words walk off his tongue again, matching his confident stalks towards the doctor.

Flug continues to back up, thrusting his hands out in front of him. “I-it was an accident I swear I didn’t mean to I mean I promise you sir I wouldn’t I-“ Air tears through his jumble of words, momentarily saving him from having to form a complete sentence. 

A sharp long whistle breaks the stiffness between the pair. 

Flug jolts. Demencia’s still here! His face is boiling so much he swears it’s going to melt his bag right off. 

Black Hat remains unnerved, face entirely too neutral. 

“And I thought you were crossing a line with Jefecito!” From across the lab near the door Demencia snickers, watching everything unfold with widening eyes.

"Demencia, leave, now.” Black Hat doesn't even cast her a mere glance. His eye is still fixated on Flug’s bag. 

The utter placid rhythm of his words makes ice splash into Demencia and Flug’s bloodstreams. Never had they heard him speak this way before. So… calm?! 

Demencia stares at Flug widening her eyes to the point it seems they are going to burst out of her head. Then, just as rapidly as she looked at Flug, she turns her attention back to Black Hat. She wiggles her brows, but her lips are strained around her simper now. “Okay, you don't gotta tell me twice.” The nerves practically jump off her legs as she, literally, dashes out of the lab. 

Flug, not for the first time, is thankful 5.0.5 wasn’t in the lab to witness any of this. Bless his innocent ears, he’s already heard far too much. 

Behind her the door slams, offering temporarily relief to the screeching silence. But the echoing of the bang doesn't last at all long enough; and the quite that returns is even louder now. 

The air is so torrid, Flug wants to tear the bag off his face now. Just to be able to breathe again, all the oxygen slipping under his bag is steaming! 

Black Hat hums, finally adverting his eye contact to momentarily glance across the lab to the sealed grey door. 

The sudden noise causes Flug’s back to ram into a lab table behind him. Beakers shake behind him but, miraculously for once, nothing shatters. 

This draws Black Hat’s eye back on him. 

Flug gulps, the saliva wadding up in a thick ball that’s wedged in the center his throat. His words shove through it, spluttering out of his mouth. He feels like he’s speaking around rushing water, but he’s so desperate to just break the silence already! He can’t stand all this attention on him anymore! “S-sir I’m-m s-so so-sorr-ry I-I-“ His brain rips into its crevices, rummaging around for an excuse. Any excuse; any formations of coherent words! 

“I really should have seen this coming. I don't know why I didn’t; but now that you’ve said it, I’m not all that surprised.” His lips smooth out around his smile, laughter rumbling against his throat. 

Flug’s shoulders slump, tumbling thoughts stacking on top of his spine. His face freezes over, all the blood rushing out to course in his heavy heart. The speed of it all makes him lightheaded, and he reaches to grip the edge of the porcelain table behind him for some sort of grounding. “Boss-“ 

Black Hat is clearly mocking him. Why does he have to have feelings for someone like him out of everyone on Earth? 

The right side of Black Hat’s lip eats away at the left side, leaving his mouth lopsided. “You’ve forgotten your place Flug. I know everything, especially when it concerns you.” He steps closer to him, shoes stepping over machine parts. They crunch like autumn leaves under his weight; but Flug doesn't have the current mindset, or the time, to mourn their loss. 

“You’re too easy to read, so predictable,” His features drop simultaneously, and he grimaces momentarily, fangs popping out of the corners of his mouth. But then the smirk returns, much more defined with harsher lines this time. “but you're not an average human. You know that.” 

He halts at a distance, several footsteps away from the lab table dividing them.

“Concerning you wanting my approval, I always knew it wasn’t just because you looked up to all my achievements. I know it all goes so much farther than that; I just never tested my theory because I already knew the results I was going to find.” 

Flug gapes, because that’s all he knows what to do at this point. A portion of him focuses on his cheeks that are on fire, and fleeting thoughts of why’s all directed towards himself. But his main focus drifts to the pain in his chest, and all the thick blood yanking his heart down; flooding in his heart all too sudden, leaving it with a feeling of being on the brink of breaking completely. Thin cracks emerge on the outside of his heart. 

Because now, it’s all confirmed. 

Black Hat knows everything. And if he had wanted him, or returned his feelings even a little, he would have done something. 

He must be completely disgusted in Flug now. He’s already laughed at him! 

Black Hat rolls his eyes, watching Flug’s form curl in on himself even further. His upper lip digs into his bottom one. “No it isn't what you’re thinking so stop looking like that!” He can’t stand the sight of Flug looking so wounded, the sight punches his organs and scratches them in all the wrong ways. 

“I haven't said anything because you’re already mine. I didn't have to fight with or win you over. The second you met me, I already knew you belonged to me.” Black Hat steadies himself, straightening out his trench coat and stepping around the lab table, throwing out a grin. “You were incredibly loyal so fast, and still are. Always going the extra mile, and breaking yourself- neglecting eating or sleeping, basic human needs- all to please me.” He laughs. “Such a dumb move…” Black Hat’s lips straighten. “on anyone else’s part.”

Black Hat shrugs, turning his heads towards a cork board littered in sticky notes on the chiffon wall near the chalk board. “I know you like the dominating aspect to this all. The choking, the notes taunting you not to run; please Flug, I already know you’ll never run away from me.” 

He finishes the course towards him, reaching out to grip his chin between two fingers. His features morph instantly, pupil softening along with the corners of his lips. Black Hat croons! Croons! “Because you just want to be my good boy.” He moves Flug’s face from side to side slight, Flug’s jaw slipping further into Black Hat’s palm. “Isn't that right my darling doctor?” His grin sharpens, an affirmation that he clearly already knows the answer. 

But still, hearing the praise from his mouth. 

Flug gasps, knees dropping a bit. All his weight practically on two of Black Hat’s fingers. 

Black Hat’s smirk widens. 

“Ah,” he exhales, breath rushing over Flug’s bag. “you just want to be cooed by me, don’t you?” He heightens his voice as if he were talking to a child, and Flug hates himself for liking it. His eyes squeeze shut, cock jumping in his pants. Flug bites his lower lip, the blood in him struggling to decide between rushing to his face or his dick. 

“Hmm?” Black Hat hums. He harshens his grip, reaching to grab Flug’s jaw with three fingers to pull him closer. His claws dig into the soft skin of Flug’s chin, pupil sparking crimson momentarily. “Answer me Flug.”

“Yes.” It’s hissed out between clenched teeth, Black Hat’s clutch too strong for Flug to get his mouth opened. 

“Good.” Black Hat murmurs around a loose lipped smile, claws retracting from Flug’s chin. 

With the pads of his fingers he strokes over the white scratches his claws left behind on his skin, Flug leaning into his palm further. He exhales strongly through his nostrils, the hot air bouncing off his bag as his eyes slip shut. Black Hat’s simper stretches, Flug’s chest and legs now leaning into his. 

Black Hat shifts closer, Flug’s body bending to accommodate. His hips touch Black Hat’s, and he can feel his cock throbbing against his leg. 

The doctor gasps at the contact; his teeth gnaw at his lower lip. 

Black Hat lets out a full cackle this time. “All it takes is a simple compliment to have you melting in my hands. I bet I could get you to come in your jeans just by praising you a bit.” Flug can’t hold back a moan this time, nor a full body shudder. Images of Black Hat doing so racing through his mind. Black Hat stroking his hair, telling him how much of a good job he does here. How proud of him he is, and how beneficial his inventions are. 

“Hmm, what do you think?” Black Hat rolls Flug’s chin lightly in his hand. He pauses, angling his chin so Flug’s face is turned up towards him. 

“Your lack of response is telling me that you think you can.” His consonants leap through higher pitches, taunting his doctor. 

Flug’s eyes are squeezed shut again, chest fluttering, and he feels his dick throb against him. 

Black Hat can’t keep the smirk off his face. 

He runs his empty hand down Flug’s chest, practically holding his pounding heart. He’s lying flat on top of him now.The sight of him coming so undone from something so simple is… absolutely delicious. 

Flug gasps as Black Hat’s hand travels up again, resting along his neck. “B-boss I don’t thin-“ 

“Ah so you can speak.” “Si- hgh!” 

Black Hat cuts him off successfully by grabbing his cock through his jeans, Flug fully collapsing into him. He whimpers, moisture licking across his scrunched eyes. 

He clicks his tongue, staring down at him. “Not to worry, I won’t make you come untouched… today.” He laughs, tracing his hand along Flug’s rising chest again. His fingers skipping along his expanding ribs, before dipping down to sprawl across his lower stomach. He heats the pads of his hand, sending even more warmth rushing in Flug’s stomach. In one swift motion he drops his hand to cup Flug’s member, fingers sprawling across it. 

“Although you're so hard already, it wouldn't take much more.” He claims this idly, resting his cheek on Flug’s shoulder to thumb under the head of his cock. He stares down, watching Flug’s hips start to itch closer to Black Hat. Flug groans, head dropping forwards into Black Hat’s collar bone. He rocks into his hand; and yet, all too soon, Black Hat lets go. Flug grunts at the lost, eyes popping open. 

Black Hat wraps his arm around Flug’s waist, tugging him closer. His cock presses harder against his thigh, and Flug whimpers at the teasing contact. 

Black Hat’s empty hand lifts the end of Flug’s bag up to his nose. He slips his mouth around it to rest directly above Flug’s bright cherry ear. 

The doctor’s mouth is hanging open, gulping in the fresh air, pink tongue peeking out. 

Black Hat’s hand, that was rubbing Flug’s upper thigh lightly, slams back over his dick. 

“Panting like a good little pet?” 

Black Hat grins as he feels Flug’s cock hardening in his palm, expanding as much as it can in its confinements. 

Flug’s face is a brilliant vibrant hue of scarlet. Sweat dripping down his temples to add a shiny white effect that makes him look all the more adorable. 

Flug’s whine that rakes up his throat is the cherry on top to the picture. 

He runs his fingers up his cock that’s smashed against the zipper of his jeans, Flug’s shoulders trembling. 

So sensitive. 

With his thumb he slowly unbuttons his jeans, and with an even more torturous speed unzips them. 

The first thing he notices is the precum drooling out of the head. 

The second is the pattern of the fabric it’s staining. 

Airplane boxers. 

He doesn't even raise a brow to it. 

Flug’s blushing even harder somehow. 

White boxers with little blue airplanes flying across them. Anyone else wearing them would look completely stupid. But they worked on Flug, of course. Everything seems to, he can pull off a paper-bag! 

Black Hat swiftly lifts him up by the backs of his knees, Flug squeaking with scrambling limbs as Black Hat places him on the lab table behind him. 

The beakers jostle, ringing glass brining Flug out of his haze. With one hand resting against Black Hat’s chest to keep him at a distance, the other nudges the beakers to the end of the counter. Black Hat’s right brow arches, pupil shimmering as he glances down at Flug’s hand; as if he had enough power to hold him back. 

With upward slanted lips, Black Hat swallows the beakers in a large and thick shadow, vanishing them off to an unknown and safer location. 

Flug blinks, turning back to his boss. Black Hat snaps his fingers, and then casts a new shadow over Flug from looming over him. “They won’t last after I’m done with you, doctor.” 

Flug’s lips, all Black Hat can see of his face at the moment, fall slack. The beginnings of mahogany bleed over his face. 

Waisting no more time, Black Hat lugs Flug’s pants and boxers around his ankles with one hand in one go, the other hand plucking Flug’s goggles off. The bag slips off after the loss of the goggles weight pinning it down, leaving blonde hair to shoot up in all directions. His eyes are wide, tawny irises almost completely swallowed by his pupils, entire face sunburned now. 

Black Hat guides Flug’s knees cautiously up to bend, resting them on Black Hat’s shoulders. He then pushes Flug’s chest down so that his back is laying against the table. 

He smacks quick kisses on his cheeks, his lips burning and tingling from the fire flooding through Flug’s cheeks. He had never seen a human blush so hard, or for so long. 

Littering fleeting pecks down his neck, his tongue darts out once he reaches his collar bone. Salty sweat lingers there, and it’s never tasted so good to him before. He growls, tonguing at the skin harder, and can feel the beginnings of purring vibrating at the bottom of his throat.

So he breaks away, fingers breaching the bottom of Flug’s shirt. He pulls it up halfway so his belly button is revealed, shoving the shirt up to lie below Flug’s neck. 

He smacks his palm on the cool lab counter, directly besides Flug’s face. The doctor’s eyes widen, pupils darting over to stare at his wrist. Then his pupils are expanding, eyes drawn back to Black Hat’s face. 

He smirks down at Flug’s nipples, the scientists’ eyes widening as he realizes what Black Hat is about to do. 

Black Hat latches onto his left one, his second hand leaping to his other nipple to roll and pinch it between the pads of two fingers. 

Flug yowls, back jumping off the table to arch into his mouth and skilled hand. He’s torn between which side to angle his body to lean more towards, his mouth or fingers. His nerves smash together, exploding, leaping down his body. Flug cries out as Black Hat lightly nibbles on the tip of it, before tonguing it once more and giving it a hard suck. Flug withers below him, hands shooting out to clench the bottoms of his lab coat. 

Black Hat slips off it, grinning. Not even giving Flug the chance to calm down, he’s invading his other nipple now. Fingers now swirling around his wet sensitive one. 

The doctor cries. The explosions have worsened to forest fires that are disintegrating the pale pigments of his skin, and he feels like he’s hovering over the brink of absolute pleasure. Dangerously close to falling into the point where the burning starts to hurt instead of warm. 

Black Hat studies his erect nipples, drenched in his green salvia now. He licks his lower lip, satisfied with his work. 

The cool air makes them so frigid they feel torrid, and Flug’s face scrunches. 

Black Hat’s light kisses on the tips of his nipples.

Water breaks through his tightly shut eyelids, tears starting to leak out of the corners of them. 

A shaky exhale bursts out of his trembling lips, drawing Black Hat’s attention to him. 

His smirk stretches, before his brows tilt down and his eyes soften. It’s all too soft on his brisk face, a telling sign that he’s feigning sympathy. 

“Don’t worry baby,”Flug sobs out, nerves successfully aflame now. Because, just, fuck, it really isn't fair! His tone of voice, the nicknames!

Black Hat laps up his tears, tongue searing his skin. 

“it’s all about to get so much better.” He annunciates the last word harshly, grin biting now. 

Literally biting, because he latches down on his lower stomach with no warning. Teeth chomping down enough to tear the top layer of skin, he starts sucking. Hard.

The inventor jerks, and if Black Hat weren't pinning him down, his palm of hand crushing the center of his chest now, he definitely would have fallen off the table. 

“Aughh-fuc-“ A hoarse gasp fractures the ending of his curse, drowning it in his exhale. 

Black Hat pops off the starting of the hickey on his stomach, licking at the spare blood on his lips. “Ooh, what was that you were about to say Flug?”

Flug’s too busy trying to breathe to formulate a response. 

“Careful now doctor, or else I won't have a reason to call you my good boy anymore.” Black Hat taunts with a heavy lipped frown, shaking his head slowly as he peers down at Flug. His fingers skim across his chest, rubbing soothingly now to assist in calming him. “And I know you wouldn't like that.” He cools the tips of his fingers, and like ice it melts on contact with Flug’s skin, offering temporary coolness to his bloodstream. 

His scientist musters a nod. And whether that’s a confirmation to Black Hat’s statement, or a sign to carry on is beyond Black Hat. 

Regardless, he continues to the next pressing matter, pupil darting down to his doctor’s cock that’s lying against his stomach.

Flug’s face reddens again when he catches Black Hat staring, and he’s definitely okay with the eye contact if the stiffening of his dick is anything to go by.

Black Hat walks his fingers down it, watching Flug’s shoulders leap and dick harden further. Flug chokes on his gasp, his fingers leaping in his coat and tightening there. 

Retracting his fangs inside his gums, Black Hat drops down on Flug before he has anytime to react. 

Flug shoots up, shouting. His knees slam closer around Black Hat’s face. He smirks around his dick, drawing himself up to the tip of his cock, before dropping down on it.

With one of his hands he fondles Flug’s balls, his thumb skimming across his hole occasionally. He presses the pad of his thumb against the rim teasingly, almost entering it in several times. As he tongues his way down the shaft he circles his thumb this time around his anus. Flug’s hole is gaping, trying to press him in now. He lifts his hips higher, as close as they can get, scooting down to the edge of the table, whining out incoherent mumbles. 

Black Hat removes himself to rub his fingers around the head of Flug’s cock, gathering the precome there to rub on the claw of his thumb. He enters the tip of his claw inside Flug, and then slowly pulls it out. Flug chases it, circling his hips, rim attempting to close around it. He whines. 

Black Hat continues again to suck Flug off, tongue slipping out to circle around his base. He swallows completely, feeling Flug’s cock flutter against the back of his throat. Swallowing around it he hums, Flug’s sneakers kicking slightly on his back from the pressure. 

He begins to steadily pull off, circling his tongue up the base up to around his head. He tongues at the slit, Flug drooling and thrashing his head from side to side on the counter now. He breaks away, pausing momentarily to study Flug’s flushed face before lowering his glistening lips further to blow on the head of his cock. 

Flug wails, squirming as his fists clench painfully at the tails of his lab coat. 

Black Hat takes him back in, swirling his tongue around the base and up to his head again. He breaks away shortly after, Flug even more desperate this time. He whines and thrusting his hips out, trying to get him back on him. 

Absolutely pathetic. 

And oh so adorable. 

Black Hat grins, leaning back down to just hover over the head of his dick, breathing on it. 

Flug cries, breathing chopped, shakily lifting his head off the table to stare down at Black Hat whose still smirking, mouth so close to his cock, lips barely touching it. They’re so close! Flug angles his hips up more, and all Black Hat does is move a millimeter away from it. 

Tense seconds crawl by, Flug’s whimpers tearing at it. Black Hat blows again on the head, Flug’s skull slamming back onto the table. He groans, the cool air burning his penis. It hurts, yet at the same time it feels so good. A perfect balance of pleasure and pain. 

Black Hat lowers his mouth down on his cock again for one blissful second, and then he's gone just as fast as he came, blowing even harder on the underside of Flug’s dick. 

Everything in Flug is trembling, organs galloping against one another. Air is coming in, but only circulating in his chest. No matter how much he inhales, it’s all too shallow. The oxygen is so humid and scorching against his throat, and the longer this goes on the more he’s sweating! It almost feels like he’s on the verge of a panic attack. His tears freely tread down his face full of lava now, smudging his expression even more in an ashy sweaty mess. 

“Can’t be having you getting too excited now.” Black Hat cackles, pupil darkening, the air dancing under Flug’s cock. 

Flug’s knees tighten around the sides of Black Hat’s face. With a clearer mindset, he would have been shocked Black Hat was allowing this to happen. 

He lowers himself down to the base, letting Flug fuck his mouth this time; an action his scientist mistakes as his boss taking pity on him, and allowing him to have a short break from the torturing. 

Between the rapid shifts in heights of pitches and all the groaning, Flug is making the prettiest of noises. Everything Black Hat had dreamed Flug would sound like, and yet, so much more better than his mind could have fathomed. 

His back is arched, hips dangling in the air; the heels of his feet are fully digging into Black Hat’s spine. His hands are clenched in fists by his sides, one hand chewing on the right side of his lab coat that’s slipping off shoulders. Drool pools at the edges of his lips, and soaks the bottom of his jaw. His eyes are scrunched so much it scrawls lines across the bridge of his nose. 

His moans heighten in pitch more, hips moving even quicker and sharper. The head of his dick is banging in his throat with every bounce of his hips, precum dribbling out. All of this is how Black Hat knows that Flug is close, on the very verge of exploding. 

“Hngh I-im gonn-aah!” Flug yowls, vocal cords strained. Black Hat tears his mouth off Flug at the last possible moment, grabbing the base of his cock. Hard. He squeezes once, holding it for several seconds. Flug’s upper body lurches off the table, his hips attempting to drive Black Hat’s hand off him.

His fingers twitch, body plummeting back down on the table. He’s doing everything to hold himself back from gripping Black Hat’s skull and forcing him back on himself. 

Black Hat gapes, watching him with a shine in his eye and a pounding feeling coursing through him he’s never felt towards another person. Pride. It’s something he has only ever felt towards himself. 

The doctor’s doing everything in his power to stay submissive, and it’s absolutely breathtaking. 

Flug chokes on his gasps, eyes shooting open, tears fully blinding him. They are glued to his pupils, and no matter how much he blinks they keep reforming. “No no-“ He's crying, all thought process gone, dick humping against the dry air. Everything’s twitching, yet he's still trying to stay as still as possible. All that crosses his brain is buzzing, and the only words popping in his heads are ones of begging for release. 

Black Hat shushes him calmly, something that would have scratched Flug’s veins the wrong way if he could process everything clearly at the moment. 

One hand on the doctor’s lower stomach successfully pins Flug’s hips to the lab table. 

“I was s-so close!” The consonants wobble off Flug’s tongue. With every passing second he gets more and more desperate, dick somehow growing even more erect with all the denial. His head thrashes from side to side, hands twitching, struggling to not reach for his cock and finish himself off. 

Black Hat looms over him, chasing his stray tears with his tongue to lick them away. Flug’s eyes are gaping, vision locked on his boss. 

He kisses down his neck again, this time latching onto the left side of his neck. His fangs are back out, sinking into Flug’s ivory skin. Underneath him Flug jolts, his pulse slivering on Black Hat’s tongue. He sinks his teeth deeper, to the point until he draws blood. The metallic copper bursting onto his tastebuds has never tasted so good. Flug whimpers, tears filling the brim of his eyes again as Black Hat laps at the newly blemishing hickey. 

Flug’s cock leaps as much as it can against Black Hat’s arm that’s lying across it. He clenches his teeth, fighting the urge to hump Black Hat’s arm. 

Black Hat drags his lips away from his neck, kissing his cheek before looming over him. His arm pulls up, resting the palm of his hand beside Flug’s head again. The doctor whines at the loss of heat over his dick. 

His fingers shudder again, and he clenches his lab coat harder. 

“Such a brilliant doctor,” Black Hat coos, “I didn't even have to tell you not to touch yourself.” 

A sob cracks out of his wet lips, cock bobbing.

Black Hat watches it, grinning. 

The feeling of his eye on it makes Flug’s skin burn. He feels fully exposed. Sure he still has his shirt on and pants around his calves, but Black Hat is standing over him; dress shirt, coat, and all. Completely dressed. 

Flug reaches up, hoping it’s okay, and with testing fingers runs them down the lapels of Black Hat’s trench coat. 

When Black Hat’s gaze drops to Flug’s hands, brows unstressed, Flug takes it as a sign that his contact is okay. Tightening his grip, he yanks on the coat. 

“S-sir-“ Black Hat clicks his tongue, gripping Flug’s hand and peeling his fingers off his coat. He keeps hold of his hand though, running his thumb along his fingers as he stares into Flug’s eyes. Flug gulps. 

“No Flug,” Flug frowns, heart collapsing further down in his chest. “you should know better than that.”His heart gives a painful throb, slowing considerably. With blank eyes Flug stares up at him. His thoughts are back, and so impending, barreling with full force into his temples. Why is it not okay for him to touch Black Hat? Will it ever be okay with him? Does Flug’s mere touch disgust Black Hat? The blood in his face rushes out, his dick wilting a tad. 

Suddenly everything feels so much brisker. The sweat starting to cling to him shifts to ice, causing him to shake for a whole new reason. 

Black Hat rolls his eye, catching onto the smoke from his fried thoughts that are circling in his irises. 

“Come on Flug,” Black Hat doesn't bother to address the imaginary conflict raging in his doctor’s mind. “you called me it earlier, so I know you can do it again.” Flug’s thoughts decay, turning everything to ash. His dry eyes blink up, vacant, at Black Hat. 

After several seconds, Flug finally catches on. 

Watered down red wine spills across his face, pooling in his cheeks and on the shells his ears. 

Oh. 

“I- I-“ Is all Flug can manage to form on his thickening tongue. Can he say it again with a full conscious present? The first time slipped loose and was formed by dehydrated brain cells.

“Hmm, yes baby?” Black Hat prompts, pupil expanding and glittering.Oh God. 

Flug glances down, feeling the air flooding from deep within his system again to thin out in his chest. He pants. Looking down hindered him way more than helping him. All he sees is his heaving chest, bobbing penis, and legs drawn around Black Hat’s head. 

His pupils dash to the side, focusing on his clenched hands. The oozing bleached pearl bubbling in his knuckles. 

“D-d-“ The consonant is all that kicks out of him, the rest of the word wilting on his drying tongue. Black Hat grabs Flug’s chin, angling him until he’s making eye contact with him. “No, eyes on me, come on I know you want to say it again darling.”

The nickname falling out of his lips escapes in a purr, and the soft look in his eye finishes it for the doctor. 

And suddenly, he knows what he’s begging for. What he really wants. 

“Daddy?” Without even a stutter the nickname has slipped out. 

Black Hat’s smiles, a true raw smile. “Yes?” 

Flug runs his fingers around Black Hat’s thumb, closing his thumb around the palm of his hand. “Can you, erm,” he focuses on the edge of Black Hat’s lip, anywhere just to avoid Black Hat’s piercing pupil. “k-kiss me?”

Black Hat’s smile morphs to a slight gape, eye widening and brows arching.“My hands and mouth were just around your cock, and asking that was embarrassing?” He huffs, rolling his eye. 

But he tilts his head, leaning down until his lips are mere millimeters away from Flug’s. His breath that reeks of an autumn firewood heats Flug’s lips. He glances into Flug’s eyes, before shutting his own and closing the distance between them.

He gnaws gently at Flug’s bottom lip. The sensation causes lightning bugs to breach Flug’s bare spine, buzzing there. He gasps, opening his mouth. Black Hat slips his tongue in, raking his across Flug’s. The scientist tilts his head more into the kiss. He moans, sending vibrations through Black Hat’s mouth. Black Hat chest rumbles in response. His hand squeezes onto Flug’s hand, his other reaching behind him to rest on his upper back. He tugs him closer to his body. 

Flug breaks away abruptly, inhaling rapidly. Yet he’s grinning, eyes shimmering, hand clenched tightly around Black Hat’s.

Squeezing back one last time, Black Hat brings Flug’s hand down to rest on his fluttering chest. 

Black Hat removes his hand from Flug’s back, slipping it down to grip Flug’s cock.

He starts stroking, carrying on gradually until Flug’s foggy brain catches on, and he starts fucking into the palm of Black Hat’s hand. His cock, luckily, is drenched in Black Hat’s saliva and his own precum, more than enough to act as lube. 

His hips move faster, table squeaking underneath him. 

So Black Hat slows it down, using two fingers to slowly guide Flug back down. 

Flug thrashes, trying everything to drive his body up to get his cock to move faster. Any movement to add just a little more friction. 

“B-bos-daddy, c-can I-ah!” Black Hat closes a fist around his dick, lowering his hand and moving quicker. 

“Jefecito plea-s-se?” 

Black Hat wants to command him to beg more, but he can see how tired he is. Flug’s tongue has rolled out of his mouth, and he was already tired before their whole encounter began. The bags under his eyes are so dark it looks like he had mascara on and rubbed it off his eyes instead of using makeup remover. His brain is slowing, and irises growing waxier. 

He’ll probably pass out if he carries on. 

“Since you asked so nicely, “ Black Hat drops his voice to growl, speeding up his hand. “come.” 

Back arching, Flug stills, mouth wide open. Black Hat strokes him quicker, Flug groaning as he comes across Black Hat’s palm. He’s spread across the table, hips high in the air. 

Shuddering, he eventually stills, hips dropping, legs lax as he pants. His lids are so heavy, eyes closed; and he doesn't think he could open them for a while if he tried. 

Black Hat continues stroking, watching Flug’s face, simpering. 

Flug cries out, angling his hips and scooting a bit backwards to get away from Black Hat’s hand. But Black Hat grips his ankles that are attempting to wiggle off his shoulders, watching Flug twist on the side on his hip. His brows are scrunched, whining, as he struggles to get away. 

Deciding to give him mercy today, Black Hat slows his hand, tracing down his cock one last time with the pad of his finger before letting it go. 

Flug huffs, chest trembling, noises dying in his throat. 

With a shaking hand he blindly yanks Black Hat down by the lapels of his coat, kissing him again. He grins around his bosses lips, their teeth smashing together. 

Black Hat breaks the kiss this time, knowing if he doesn't Flug will definitely pass out now. 

Flug’s eyes are even hazier now, the caramel of his irises growing duller. 

Softly, Black Hat grabs the backs of Flug’s knees, one by one, resting them on the table. With a snap of his finger the come on his palm and Flug’s lower stomach is gone, swallowed by his shadows. 

This knocks Flug straight back into reality. 

Cheeks heating, he blindly reaches down, hoisting his boxers back up in one tug. His dirty boxers! 

Honestly humans. Black Hat will never understand them. He just saw Flug naked! So why does he feel the need to cover himself up afterwards? 

Shaking, Flug whips up into a sitting position, swaying. Black Hat’s hand launches out, gripping his arm to steady him. Flug softly smiles up at him, before his face drops and he pales. 

What now? Black Hat frowns. Why do humans feel the need to complicate things so much?? 

“Oh wait, did you,” Flug stares at Black Hat’s pants, “erm-“ He breaks off his own sentence, pursing his lips as he glances up through his lashes at his boss. 

Black Hat simpers, catching on to Flug’s incomplete sentence. “While that was delicious to watch,” His pupil expands, tongue darting out to lick his lips as the memories of two minutes ago flash across his brain. “and although I would have loved to plow you into this lab table until it broke, I don't have the sexual drive humans do. My libido isn't as high.” 

Dr. Flug nods, and Black Hat can already see all the questions and awe about the fact he let slip loose pounding in Flug’s mind. 

Black Hat shakes his head, smirking. “Next time, though.” He flips the tails of his lab coats, twisting around to glance at the lab door. 

Flug gapes, swinging his legs to hang over the edge of the lab table. Tiny fuzzy dots float around him, shaking into a clear picture of the lab’s surroundings. He stares at Black Hat’s back. “Y-you mean-”

Black Hat scoffs, glowering as he twists around. “Of course Flug, I’m not some mindless whore.” 

“I-I’m sorry I-“ 

Black Hat shakes his head, huffing out a laugh at the pure nerves scrawled across Flug's face. Only Flug could get so worked up after just calming down. “Nothing to apologize for darling.” 

In one swift move he swipes Flug off the table, holding him at his side. Flug wraps his aching legs around Black Hat’s waist, latching his hands around his neck. The doctor yelps, pants still dangling off his calves and hair crazed and matted with sweat. 

“What-“ Black Hat’s empty hand rakes through Flug’s wavy sweaty strands of hair, grinning. “You're going to bathe, and then we’re going to bed. You're clearly exhausted, and after what I just did you won’t be able to focus on your work for the rest of the day. The inventions already late now, so another day of leaving it won’t hurt.”

His shadow swoops in front of them, and Black Hat leaps into it. Giving no room for Flug to protest. 

Not that he would have if he had the opportunity to, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Coughs*
> 
> I'm sorry I probably scarred everyone for life; but well you know, try new things everyday? Ha ha. 
> 
> Tumblr: paperhattt


End file.
